Mugen no Kaze
by Vampire Dream
Summary: Capítulo 4 Un mundo fantástico se encuentra en peligro..sólo la unión de sus reinos podrá salvarlo..Kozumi
1. Beginning

_**MUGEN NO KAZE**_

_**Capítulo 1**_

  


_**Beginning**_

================================================================================== 

**Kouji's POV**

Tan oscura como la noche se levanta por el horizonte la luna nueva del mes de Noviembre…las profundas nubes que anuncian la cercanía de una tormenta dejan ver la furia de los rayos…todo es oscuridad….al menos en esta parte del reino... 

Estoy condenado a ser un lobo de día y de noche ser vagabundo nocturno de estas tierras…Yo no debería de ser él que sufre esta condena…debería ser mi hermano…sin embargo yo escogí pagar sus delitos mientras él sigue gobernando en libertad el reino que fue de nuestro padre…él no tiene que sufrir lo que yo…él no tiene que soportar esta maldición que me acosa…él no tiene que vivir acompañando a la soledad…yo sí…pero con el tiempo me he acostumbrado a estar solo…aunque no voy a negar que algunas veces quisiera tener la oportunidad de tener a alguien cerca de mi…alguien con quién compartir mis ideas, mis problemas, mis temores, mis sentimientos en general… 

Voz: Kouji…No te cansas de seguir cargando las culpas de tu hermano??...bien sabes que es él quién debe de sufrir esta condena…porque no te deslindas de esta responsabilidad de una vez y dejas que sea tu hermano quién sufra?... 

Kouji: Ayami…no te cansas de preguntarme todas las noches lo mismo??.... 

Ayami: no….no me canso…porque no entiendes que esto no es necesario?...porque no quieres abrir los ojos a la realidad…tu hermano es un--- 

Tuve que interrumpir a Ayami abruptamente… 

Kouji: es un buen rey…se que él debe de estar gobernando con justicia y humildad… 

Ayami me respondió sarcásticamente 

Ayami: jajaja….si como no….y la luna es cuadrada…por favor Kouji….porque no lo vas a ver por ti mismo?.... 

Kouji: bien sabes que no me atrevo a acercarme a las tierras del reino, mi hermano me lo tiene prohibido…como él dice…puedo asustar al pueblo…y él tiene razón…no soy más que un fenómeno… 

Ayami: eres un fenómeno porque así lo quisiste!!!...eres un ciego!...la verdad es que tu hermano te prohíbe entrar al reino porque sabe que si tu ves las injusticias que comete, eres capaz de deshacerte de la maldición y de algún modo pasársela a él…y eso no le conviene a Kouichi…. 

Kouji: Kouichi merece gobernar las tierras más que yo…además…sé que él lo está haciendo bien….en todo caso…que te trae por aquí?... 

Ayami: vine a abrirte una vez más los ojos…Kouichi tiene planeado invadir el reino del sur… 

Kouji: el reino Honou?...el reino protegido por Sefivirtra el espíritu del Fuego y el metal.... 

Ayami: así es…es la avaricia de hacer crecer su reino tan grande, como para tener planeado invadir el reino del oeste… 

Kouji: Koori protegido por Petalblizzar el espíritu del hielo y del bosque…. 

Ayami: también el reino del oeste… 

Kouji: Raion protegido por Gigabolg el espíritu del trueno y de la tierra … 

Ayami: y lo peor es que una vez conquistados los cuatro reinos de los puntos cardinales….va a acorralar y debilitar al reino de los mares…para lograr finalmente conquistar el mundo… 

Kouji: el reino de los mares…Umi….protegido por Calmara el espíritu del Agua… 

Ayami: exactamente…el único reino que no será alcanzado por tu hermano será el reino Soyokaze…protegido por Shutum el espíritu del Viento… 

Y mi reino, gobernado por mi hermano, lo protege Garmmvelg, el espíritu de la luz y la oscuridad. Sin embargo, es algo increíble…no puedo creer que lo que me dice es cierto…. 

Kouji: jajajajaja…. 

Ayami: de que te ríes??!! Estoy hablando de algo serio y tú te estás riendo?... 

Kouji: por favor… Kouichi no sería capaz de hacer algo así… 

Ayami: y tu de terco…te vas a dar cuenta de lo que pasa cuando ya sea demasiado tarde…. 

Kouji: el amanecer se acerca Ayami…tengo que volver a ser lobo… 

Ayami: y yo tengo que regresar a mi reino…debo de proteger Umi con mi propia vida…como reina del lugar es mi obligación y un placer dar la vida por la libertad de los mares….nos vemos… 

Desde la ventana de mi habitación pude ver como Ayami se retiraba a su castillo...aunque también podía ver los primeros rayos del sol…los primeros rayos que me invitan a repetir mi condena… 

**Normal POV**

El reino Soyokaze se encuentra situado en las islas flotantes del cielo…es cierto que no son grandes como para ser un gran reino…pero lo que hace grande a Soyokaze es que todo el cielo es su territorio…no importa que esté sobre alguno de los otro 5 reinos…El cielo y toda su extensión es protegido por Shutum…el espíritu del viento… 

En la isla más grande que surca los cielos, se encuentra el castillo hecho de enormes columnas de cristal. Los habitantes de este reino tienen el cuerpo de un humano, pero tienen alas como las aves…Una joven se encuentra en las orillas de una de las islas flotantes, observando los reinos que se encuentran debajo de ella…cuando una voz le llama… 

Voz: Izumi-san… 

Izumi: uh?...que sucede Kyota?.... 

Kyota: disculpe molestarla su alteza, pero Ophani-sama solicita su presencia en el palacio… 

Izumi: es urgente? 

Kyota: si su majestad…es asunto de seguridad del reino… 

Izumi: esta bien…..ya voy… 

Surcando el cielo, Izumi y Kyota llegan a palacio… 

Kyota: Izumi-san… Ophani-sama la espera en el salón principal… 

**Izumi's POV**

Odio tener que pensar que a tan temprana edad tenga la responsabilidad de gobernar el reino más grande de éste planeta…sin embargo…amo a mi pueblo, mis padres también lo quisieron mucho…y en el lecho de muerte de mis padres juré que protegería y cuidaría de este reino aún a costa de mi propia vida… 

Sin embargo…¿Qué será tan importante como para que Ophani-sama interrumpa mi descanso?...finalmente llegué a la sala…tocaré la puerta… 

Continuará… 

Notas de la Autora : 

Hola! ^o^... éste es otro fanfic que he estado escribiendo, no tiene nada que ver con el digimundo o algo así, es un mundo de fantasía, espero q' les guste pq' mesclé los personajes de Frontier ^^U …Recuerden que reconozco los derechos de autor y bla…bla…bla asi que no me demanden… Dudas, quejas, sugerencias, jitomatazos, felicitaciones, etc. Mándalos a: 

Lady_Frontier@hotmail.com ó a beautiful_loneliness@hotmail.com 

See Ya!... 

**_Soy la luz que atraviesa el pálido cielo…soy el viento que lleva la esperanza a la nueva Frontera…Soy Lady Frontier…_**


	2. Fallen Angel

_**MUGEN NO KAZE**_

_**Capítulo 2**_

  


_**Fallen Angel**_

================================================================================== 

En el capítulo anterior: 

**Izumi's POV**

Odio tener que pensar que a tan temprana edad tenga la responsabilidad de gobernar el reino más grande de éste planeta…sin embargo…amo a mi pueblo, mis padres también lo quisieron mucho…y en el lecho de muerte de mis padres juré que protegería y cuidaría de este reino aún a costa de mi propia vida… 

Sin embargo…¿Qué será tan importante como para que Ophani-sama interrumpa mi descanso?...finalmente llegué a la sala…tocaré la puerta… 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Ophani: alteza…pase por favor… 

Izumi: Ophani-sama…para que me has llamado? 

Ophani: para reportarle la situación que se está viviendo en los reinos de la tierra… 

Izumi: ¿Qué sucede? 

Ophani: el soberano del reino Hikariyami planea conquistar los reinos de los puntos cardinales…y la invasión también incluye el reino Umi… 

Izumi:…que?!....eso no es posible!....y ese maniático no piensa invadir Soyokaze? 

Ophani: no… 

Es un alivio…por lo menos mi reino estará seguro… 

Ophani: no, por el momento….pero una vez que logre conquistar todos los reinos puede conseguir alguna forma de invadir Soyokaze…con sólo tomar ésta isla dónde se encuentra el palacio e ir conquistando poco a poco el resto de las islas tendría un control parcial del reino…sin embargo, nuestro pueblo puede huir y resguardarse en otra dimensión…por nosotros no hay que preocuparnos... 

Izumi: pero a pesar de que sea probable una invasión…nosotros nos podríamos defender no?...digo…nosotros tenemos mayor ventaja sobre los habitantes de la tierra…nosotros podemos volar! Y nuestra magia es mucho más poderosa que la de ellos!... 

Ophani: debes tener en cuenta de que a pesar de que nosotros tenemos alas, no controlamos a todas las criaturas aladas…los Dragones Escarlata que se encuentran bajo el mando del reino Honou pueden ser suficientes como para darnos batalla durante un buen tiempo…y eso sin contar los Dragones Azures del reino Umi, los Grifos del reino Koori, los Escarabajos Gigafly del reino Raion y los Halcones del reino Hikariyami….y si nuestras defensas nos fallan puede ser que la situación empeore para nosotros…. 

Izumi: entonces podemos buscar aliados… 

Ophani: eso es lo que he pensado desde el principio…y si vamos a buscar aliados debe ser desde ahora…antes de que el rey Kouichi sepa como despertar a los antiguos espíritus… 

Izumi: te refieres a que puede hacer uso de Sefivirtra, Gigabolg, Petalblizzar, Garmmvelg, y Calmara…eh inclusive de Shutum???... 

Ophani: no creo que sea capaz de usar a Shutum…no mientras este reino siga en pie… 

Izumi: y a quienes sugieres como aliados?... 

Ophani: no sé…debemos de ir de reino en reino a buscar quién se quiere unir a nosotros… 

Izumi: deja que vaya yo entonces… 

Ophani: por supuesto que no….usted no debe arriesgarse a tales actos… 

Voz: deberías dejar que vaya ella…ya está grande como para encargarse de asuntos diplomáticos…. 

Ophani: Seraphi…como puedes decir eso? 

Seraphi: Ophani…ella está en edad suficiente como para cuidarse sola…yo le he enseñado a usar magia y Kyota le ha enseñado a usar las armas aunque la violencia física no sea el estilo de nuestra gente… 

Ophani: pero… 

No me gusta la idea de que Ophani–sama no me crea capaz de resolver este asunto… 

Izumi: Ophani-sama…no te estoy pidiendo permiso para ir…te estoy avisando que voy a ir…KYOTA!!!.... 

De la nada aparece mi fiel amigo Kyota…. 

Kyota: mande usted su alteza… 

Izumi: ten lista mi espada… 

Kyota: entendido… 

Veo como Kyota se aleja…estaba a punto de irme, pero Seraphi-sama me habló… 

Seraphi: su alteza….si va a viajar a la tierra…tiene que pasar desapercibida….el rey Kouichi tiene muchos espías a través de las llanuras y bosques, montañas, ríos y lagos…así que no podrá volar….tendrá que caminar y sólo cuando esté frente al rey o reina del sitio, es cuando mostrará sus alas para que así verifiquen la autenticidad de la visita… 

Izumi: entendido… 

Ophani: debes tener en cuenta que no podrás confiar en nadie… 

Izumi: otra cosa….como podré saber que estoy hablando con el verdadero rey o reina y no con un impostor?... 

Ophani: el anillo que su madre le regaló antes de morir se ilumina cuando está cerca del verdadero rey…. 

Izumi: entonces…debo de comenzar desde ahora…el tiempo es sagrado como para desperdiciarlo platicando… 

En eso llega Kyota… 

Kyota: su majestad…he aquí su espada… 

Izumi: gracias Kyota… 

Kyota: su majestad… 

Izumi: si?... 

Kyota: me ofrezco voluntariamente para acompañarla en su misión… 

Izumi: lo siento Kyota, pero esta vez no será posible…como general del ejército de Soyokaze no debes abandonar el reino…ten en cuenta que se te necesita más aquí que conmigo… 

Kyota: comprendo… 

Izumi: ahora si…hasta pronto… 

Juraría que me pareció ver una lágrima que recorría lentamente la mejilla de Ophani-sama …a ella la he llegado a querer como mi segunda madre…ha estado conmigo en las buenas y en las malas desde la muerte de mis padres…al igual que el fiel Seraphi-sama…pero ya va siendo hora de que me desprenda de su regazo si quiero ser autónoma y llegar a ser una gran reina…. 

Finalmente estoy sobrevolando una zona solitaria del reino Hikariyami... se que es peligroso estar por aquí, pero necesito por lo menos ver de lejos la situación y averiguar algo… 

Ah!!....algo a golpeado mi tobillo….me doy la vuelta y veo que un halcón con su jinete me atacan con rayos de energía…tengo que defenderme de algún modo… 

Izumi: Huracán de Hielo!!!... 

Mi ataque va directo sobre el imbécil que me atacó y logro derribarlo…lo bueno de la magia del reino Soyokaze es que podemos mezclar ataques de viento con cualquiera de los elementos de los otros reinos…como el fuego, la electricidad, el agua, el bosque, el hielo, entre otros…pero el que nunca ha podido controlar mi pueblo es la oscuridad…no quisiera averiguar el motivo…así que mejor desciendo…pero sin darme cuenta…él que me atacó dio un último tiro dirigido a mi y me dio directamente en mi ala derecha…así que caí del dolor y de ahí todo fue negro y perdí la conciencia… 

**Kouji's POV**

Este día es como cualquier otro…vago en mi forma de lobo sin descansar….creo que no tengo nada mejor que hacer…será que lo que dijo Ayami sea cierto?...será capaz Kouichi de hacer semejantes atrocidades…no…no debo dudar de mi hermano…sin embargo mi curiosidad es mucha y comienzo a acercarme a la zona limítrofe entre el reino y la tierra reservada para mi…en eso…un ruido llama mi atención…miro hacia el cielo y veo una figura caer…no se que sea…pero puede ser alguien que necesite ayuda…. 

Después de correr una corta distancia, logro visualizar un cuerpo extendido en el suelo…parece ser una mujer…me acerco a ver si se encuentra bien….analizo su situación y me doy cuenta de que tiene una herida en su hombro derecho, así como una gran fractura en su tobillo izquierdo…y en definitiva si es una mujer…es hermosa, cabe admitir, pero no me explico como es que cayó del cielo…debo tratar sus heridas para que sanen pero estando en mi forma de lobo no puedo hacer uso de mis manos…¡como odio ser así!...pero en vez de quedarme parado, la subo cuidadosamente a mi lomo, tratando de no levantarla y me dirijo a mi castillo…el sol está dando sus últimos rayos…el día dentro de poco habrá terminado y mi maldición volverá a desaparecer… 

Finalmente ha llegado la noche, al volver a mi forma humana podré curar a la joven como es debido…atiendo sus heridas y me retiro, para dejarla descansar…cuando ella despierte tendré que cuestionarla para saber quién es y porqué cayó del cielo… 

Continuará… 

Notas de la Autora : 

Hola...finalmente subí el segundo capítulo de ésta historia :p..si en algún momento no lelgan a entender de dónde salen algunos nombres, avísenme y con gusto se los explico en el siguiente capítulo @.@..Recuerden que reconozco los derechos de autor y bla…bla…bla… Dudas, quejas, sugerencias, jitomatazos, felicitaciones, penas, desengaños etc. Mándalos a: 

Lady_Frontier@hotmail.com ó a beautiful_loneliness@hotmail.com 

See Ya!... 

**_Soy la luz que atraviesa el pálido cielo…soy el viento que lleva la esperanza a la nueva Frontera…Soy Lady Frontier…_**


	3. Meetings

_**MUGEN NO KAZE**_

_**Capítulo 3**_

  


_**Meetings**_

================================================================================== 

En el capítulo anterior: 

**Kouji's POV**

Finalmente ha llegado la noche, al volver a mi forma humana podré curar a la joven como es debido…atiendo sus heridas y me retiro, para dejarla descansar…cuando ella despierte tendré que cuestionarla para saber quién es y por qué cayó del cielo… 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

**Izumi's POV**

Poco a poco recupero mi conciencia….Auch!....siento como si me hubiera pasado un dragón encima…pero hay algo extraño en mi entorno…es un cuarto oscuro y sólo una vela encendida…descubro también que mis heridas tanto de mi hombro derecho como de mi tobillo están vendadas…mis alas están….hay!....no puedo sacarlas…me duelen…lo mejor será que las deje descansar…pero aún así….no sé dónde estoy…y no importa…sólo se que debo solicitar rápidamente la ayuda de los otros reinos, antes de que el rey de estas tierras se me adelante…Uh?...oigo unos pasos que se acercan lentamente…una parte de mi tiene miedo…pero otra parte de mi me dice que me quede y averigüe de que se trata… 

Entre la oscuridad logro distinguir la silueta de un hombre…que poco a poco se acerca a la luz de la vela para ver mejor… 

Izumi: ¿Quién eres tú? 

Hombre: me gustaría saber lo mismo de ti… 

En estos momentos no estoy para jugar… 

Izumi: la pregunta te la hice yo primero...así que contesta… 

Hombre: tranquila…mi nombre es Kouji… 

Izumi: mi nombre es Izumi…mucho gusto en conocerte y agradezco tu atención, pero debo irme… 

Comienzo a levantarme de la cama he intento caminar, pero mis heridas no están bien y me duele mucho… 

Kouji: lo conveniente sería que no te levantaras…todavía no te has recuperado de tus heridas…. 

Este hombre hablando de mis heridas…eso no me importa, mi reino está en peligro…debería de volar…pero mis alas están mal heridas…y no me conviene mostrarlas…y menos a un extraño…así que no me queda otra más que hacerle caso y descansar… 

Izumi: no te he agradecido el que me hayas ayudado…así que gracias… 

Kouji: no tienes porque dar las gracias…cualquiera lo hubiera hecho… 

Izumi: uh…Kouji-san, cree usted que podré caminar mañana? 

Kouji: y cuál es tu prisa por caminar? 

Izumi: eso es algo que a usted no le incumbe… 

Kouji: tienes razón…es algo que no me incumbe….pero lo que si me interesaría saber es quién es usted, y porque cayó del cielo?.... 

Que!...este tipo que se cree?...estoy en un interrogatorio o que?....no tengo porque contestarle el porqué caí del cielo…y mucho menos decirle quién soy!....él es un extraño….y no puedo confiarme… 

Izumi: lo siento pero no tengo obligación alguna para contestarle… 

Kouji: claro que si la tiene…usted cayó del cielo…y cayó dentro de mis tierras, así que como soy el dueño me interesa saber que hacía por aquí… 

No me quedó de otra que hablarle sarcásticamente… 

Izumi: pues fíjese que pensé que era un hermoso día para tomar un paseo volando, teniendo en cuenta el hecho de que no tengo alas…así que se me dio la gana caer dentro de su tierra y lastimarme para encontrarme con usted y un interrogatorio que no tengo porque responder…suficiente respuesta?…. 

Kouji: yo no estoy hablándole a usted con sarcasmo para que me responda de esa manera… 

No se porque me hizo sentir culpable…sin embargo no se que responderle…..me estoy empezando a poner nerviosa… 

Izumi: lo siento…es sólo que estaba volando sobre un halcón y algo nos golpeó…no se que le pasó a mi halcón, pero yo me lastimé y caí, perdí el conocimiento y lo último que recuerdo fue que me levante en esta habitación… 

Kouji: no sabe mentir Izumi-san…si ahora no me quiere decir que hacía en estos lugares, entonces no la obligaré, pero tampoco la dejaré ir hasta que me lo diga… 

Izumi: QUE!... 

Este tipo que se ha creído?!… 

Kouji: lo mejor será que descanse…mañana será un largo día… 

Izumi: demonios!.....sólo porque estoy malherida ahora no me voy, pero para mañana mis heridas estarán mejor y le prometo que no le daré más molestias… 

Kouji: escuche Izumi-san… yo nunca estoy en el castillo desde el alba hasta que se oculta el sol, sin embargo eso no quiere decir que no la estaré vigilando… 

Izumi: que se cree que es?...un centinela y yo su prisionera o algo así?... 

Kouji: si lo quieres ver de esa manera…allá tú…ahora descansa… 

Este tipo es el colmo!....no me puede tener prisionera, yo tengo una misión que cumplir, y un estúpido tipo con problemas psicológicos no me impedirá cumplir con mi objetivo… Pero por el momento descansaré….mañana veré si puedo escapar…. 

**Kouji's POV**

Está joven es rara…hay algo sobre ella que no debo perder de vista…cuando estuve cerca de ella vi como un anillo que tenía en su mano derecha brillaba y cuando me alejaba dejaba de brillar…quién será en realidad Izumi?... 

Kouji: no debo permitirle que se vaya, sus heridas no han sanado completamente y todavía hay cosas que me tiene que contestar… 

Voz: es eso o es que finalmente encontraste a alguien que te acompañe?... 

Odio cuando Ayami hace eso… 

Kouji: sabes bien que tienes que avisar cuando llegues… 

Ayami: pero si tú siempre sientes mi presencia…sin embargo, está noche te encuentro distante y en un mar de pensamientos que no puedes con ellos…por cierto…quién es la invitada?... 

Kouji: no lo sé…quisiera saber más de ella, pero se ve que no quiere contestar a mis preguntas… 

Ayami: yo tampoco lo haría si no te conociera…Kouji, como esperas que ella te responda si apenas te conoce… 

Kouji: ella podría considerarlo como una paga por mi ayuda… 

Ayami: aún así…ni yo lo haría… 

Kouji: hay algo en ella que la hace diferente del resto de las jóvenes del reino…su presencia es muy diferente a la que haya sentido antes… 

Ayami: probablemente ella provenga de otro reino….recuerda que son 6 reinos distintos… 

Kouji: pero de que reino puede ser?...descarto la posibilidad de que venga de Soyokaze, si viniera de allá tendría alas, si viniera de tu reino, reconocería el tipo de presencia….ha de venir de cualquier otro lugar, y de eso me voy a encargar de averiguarlo mañana… 

Ayami: entonces pregúntaselo cuando despierte… 

Kouji: NO!...no quiero que ella me vea como un lobo….si ella no me tiene confianza en mi forma de humano, menos como un lobo…prefiero que ella no se entere de lo que soy…. 

Ayami: dime…le has tomado cariño a la joven? 

Kouji: no…cómo esperas que le tome cariño, si apenas la conozco…es sólo que no estoy acostumbrado a recibir visitas… 

Ayami: jejeje…en especial de jóvenes tan bellas como ella…. 

Kouji: basta Ayami… 

Ayumi: esta bien… 

Kouji: por cierto…entre otra de las cosas raras que tiene Izumi-san, es que en su mano derecha tiene un anillo….no se de que sea, pero cuando yo me acercaba a ella, el anillo brillaba, y cuando estaba cerca de la puerta y a punto de irme, el anillo dejaba de brillar… 

Ayami: y de que color brillaba? 

Kouji: una luz dorada… 

Ayami: hum…es raro….creo que yo debería de investigar sobre ella... 

Kouji: entonces hazlo en la mañana…cuando ella esté despierta…así la mantienes en palacio y yo no me arriesgo a que intente escapar… 

Ayami: tengo que admitir que jamás te había visto en plan de aprisionar a alguien…no deberías de hacer eso…todos necesitamos libertad…si tú se la restringes, ella terminaría odiándote… 

Kouji: no quiero que alguien me odie… 

Ayami: entonces no hagas cosas que lo ameriten…. 

Kouji: creo que ya deberías de irte….pronto va a amanecer…. 

Ayami: lo sé…voy a ir a arreglar unos asuntos con mis consejeros y después regreso para hablar con la joven… 

Kouji: Izumi-san…. 

Ayami: disculpa? 

Kouji: su nombre es Izumi…. 

Ayami: esta bien, luego regreso para hablar con Izumi….adiós… 

Kouji: Ayami… 

Ayami: dime… 

Kouji: podrías encargarte de atenderla mañana, por favor?.... 

Ayami: que soy tu sirvienta o que?... 

Kouji: por favor….yo no puedo hacerlo…. 

Ayami: esta bien…mañana me encargo de cuidarla…ahora me tengo que ir…hasta mañana… 

Tiene razón Ayami…no se porque de pronto me volví posesivo y no permitir a Izumi irse…es un sentimiento muy extraño…pero de todos modos…no pienso dejarla ir hasta que responda mis preguntas… 

Nuevamente por el horizonte se asoman los primeros rayos del sol…y otra vez comienzo a cubrirme de piel de lobo y me convierto en una animal…aunque no entiendo porque de día, si los lobos son nocturnos…. 

Continuará… 

Notas de la Autora : 

Capítulo 3 listo xD y tmb tengo listo el 4 peroooo lo pondré luego :p ..Recuerden que reconozco los derechos de autor y bla…bla…bla… Dudas, quejas, sugerencias, jitomatazos, felicitaciones, penas, desengaños etc. Mándalos a: 

Lady_Frontier@hotmail.com ó a beautiful_loneliness@hotmail.com 

See Ya!... 

**_Soy la luz que atraviesa el pálido cielo…soy el viento que lleva la esperanza a la nueva Frontera…Soy Lady Frontier…_**


	4. Umi Queen

_**MUGEN NO KAZE**_

_**Capítulo 4**_

  


_**Umi Queen**_

================================================================================== 

En el capítulo anterior: 

**Kouji's POV**

Tiene razón Ayami…no se porque de pronto me volví posesivo y no permitir a Izumi irse…es un sentimiento muy extraño…pero de todos modos…no pienso dejarla ir hasta que responda mis preguntas… 

Nuevamente por el horizonte se asoman los primeros rayos del sol…y otra vez comienzo a cubrirme de piel de lobo y me convierto en una animal…aunque no entiendo porque de día, si los lobos son nocturnos…. 

**Izumi's POV**

Uh?...al parecer ya amaneció….vamos a ver que tal están mis heridas…Auch…..mi hombro todavía duele, y mi tobillo…uh…por lo menos ya se le bajó la hinchazón, pero todavía me duele….creo que no podré irme hoy….Demonios! …mientras más días pasen, menos tiempo tendré de buscar aliados… Empiezo a sentir una presencia diferente a la de Kouji-san…quién será? 

Mujer: buenos días jovencita….no pensé que estuvieras despierta… 

Izumi: buenos días….señorita? 

Mujer: Ayami…mi nombre es Ayami… 

Izumi: buenos días Ayami-sama…. 

Ayami: bien Izumi-san…le traigo el desayuno… 

Izumi: como sabe mi nombre? 

Ayami: Kouji me lo dijo… 

Izumi: ah….y…dónde está él? 

Ayami: creo que él le comentó anoche que no iba a estar en la mañana hasta que se ocultara el sol…así que he ahí su respuesta…. 

Izumi: esta bien…. 

Uh…algo raro pasa….mi anillo comienza a brillar…es de un color azul… 

Ayami: sucede algo Izumi-san?... 

Está brillando azul marino…lo que significa que ella debe ser la reina del reino Umi… 

Izumi: disculpe….Ayami-sama….usted es la soberana del reino Umi si no me equivoco… 

Ayami: "como sabe que lo soy?"….uh...que te hace pensar eso…. 

Izumi: instinto… 

Ayami: eres espía de Kouichi?... 

Izumi: no…pero podría hablar con usted si me lo permite? 

Ayami: claro…creo que tú y yo tenemos mucho de que hablar… 

Las ventas están abiertas…alguien podría escuchar nuestra conversación…con mi magia, desprendo una ligera ráfaga de aire que hace que las ventanas se cierren, Ayami se nota algo sorprendida por mi uso de magia… 

Ayami: creo que ahora is podemos hablar… 

Izumi: mi nombre está de más decirlo...soy la soberana del reino Soyokaze… 

Ayami: QUE?!...eso no es posible….los habitantes del reino Soyokaze rara vez descienden a la tierra y si no lo hacen seguido sus pobladores, mucho menos la soberana!.... 

Izumi: pues aunque no lo crea….así es…y como prueba clara de mi legitimidad, he aquí mis alas… 

A pesar del dolor que tengo por la herida…saco mis alas y se las muestro a Ayami-sama… 

Ayami: no cabe duda de porqué sentí tu presencia….uh…pero…que te pasó en tu ala derecha?... 

Izumi: cuando descendía fui atacada por un jinete del reino Hikariyami….el primer ataque me lastimó el tobillo, el segundo y último ataque lastimó mi ala derecha y parte de mi hombro…y como no pude mantener mi vuelo, caí y quedé inconsciente….entonces me encontró Kouji-san y me trajo a su castillo… 

Ayami: eso lo explica todo… 

Izumi: por favor Ayami-sama…no le diga a Kouji-san quién soy….por favor… 

Ayami: pero porque?... 

Izumi: porque estoy en una misión confidencial…y no quiero que nadie se entere de esto…si por mantener todo esto en secreto tengo que guardar mis alas… 

Ayami: entiendo….entonces para que quieres hablar conmigo? 

Izumi: para pedirle su ayuda…me imagino que ha de estar más que informada sobre la amenaza del rey Kouichi de conquistar el resto de los reinos de la tierra… 

Ayami: si…lo sé….mi reino también se ve amenazado por eso…sin embargo, no veo porque Soyokaze se preocupa… 

Izumi: Soyokaze se preocupa porque una vez que el rey Kouichi logre su objetivo, puede llegar a invadir mi reino por medio de los animales voladores que posee cada reino…y eso sería un ejército muy grande que a duras penas podríamos contrarrestar…. 

Ayami: si….lo mismo sucede con mi reino….mi afán es protegerlo lo más que se pueda…y también estoy pensando en buscar aliados que se unan a favor de la defensa y contrarrestemos el ataque de las tropas de Hikariyami… 

Izumi: hasta cierto punto lo de las tropas nos preocupa…pero no tanto como la posibilidad de que Kouichi sea capaz de despertar a los guardianes de cada reino… 

Ayami: entonces…lo que busca tu reino es crear una alianza?... 

Izumi: si...así es…por eso le pido a usted que se me una y busquemos a otros que deseen ser nuestros aliados… 

Ayami: entonces puedes contar con el apoyo del reino Umi como aliado de Soyokaze….dos de los reinos más grandes del planeta…aunque debemos darnos prisa… 

Izumi: si lo sé….ha recibido usted algún reporte? 

Ayami: si….agentes que tengo en cada uno de los reinos me ha informado que el ejército de Hikariyami ha empezado a movilizarse al reino del oeste que es el que le queda más cerca de momento… 

Izumi: entonces nosotras deberíamos movilizarnos al reino del sur…para lograr tener como aliados al reino del fuego… 

Ayami: así es…pero tengo que hacer unos planes con mis consejeros y ministros de defensa… 

Izumi: entonces yo espero…pero si lo hace…apresúrese…uno no sabe que pueda pasar… 

Ayami: lo sé…entonces no se mueva de aquí su majestad….regreso lo más pronto que pueda… 

Izumi: esta bien… 

Finalmente he logrado cumplir con parte de mi objetivo…ojalá todo marche según lo esperado….ahora…dónde estará Kouji-san…. 

Continuará… 

Notas de la Autora : 

Deu, sorry por la tardanza ._.u... les prometo que haré lo posible por actualizar más seguido, pero es que estaba actualizando mi web, y tmb acabo de entar a la universidad, asi q' ando @_@..   
Dejen reviews!!!! ^o^...Ya saben, cualquier duda, queja o sugerencia mándalos a: 

Lady_Frontier@hotmail.com ó a yami_yugi_ishtar@hotmail.com 

Visiten mi web ^-^: 

See Ya!... 

**_Soy la luz que atraviesa el pálido cielo…soy el viento que lleva la esperanza a la nueva Frontera…Soy Lady Frontier…_**


End file.
